Here I Am
by LettyRodriguez01
Summary: Slightly different take on Letty/Dom. One shot.


Title - Here I Am  
Author - Lex  
Disclaimer - Don't own anything, so please don't sue!  
Description - A different take on Letty and Dom

**Letty's POV**

"Dom..."

My eyes scanned his face, watching his angry expression soften only barely as I spoke his name. His eyes met mine and he sighed, not saying a word as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. I frowned slightly when he turned his back to me and stood, tugging his boxers up to his hips and reaching for his jeans.

"Dominic!" I didn't raise my voice but the frustrated edge made him turn to look at me again.

"What do you want me to say Letty?" His dark eyes bore into mine and I felt the courage I'd worked up leave me in an instant. I pulled the sheets tighter around me, suddenly very aware of my naked state under the thin obstruction that was damp with our sweat.

Dom tossed me my clothes when he saw me tighten my grip on the sheets and I gratefully put them on, feeling better once I was dressed, not as vulnerable. Pushing my feet into my boots, I tied my hair up, shaking my head.

"I don't know, but anything is better than nothing." I finally responded. My hands had settled on my hips, a stance that Dom was very familiar with by now. It meant that I wasn't going to back down, no matter how much he stared at me.

"Fine. The reason I always want to come to your place to do this is because I don't want Mia finding out." His words bit at me but I never flinched.

"Mia already knows! Hell half the city knows because of her." I moved to sit on the edge of my bed, feeling a little worn out. "Why do you care who knows? It's just sex, nothing else. It's not like you haven't done the same with every other girl in town." If I hadn't been trying to be so serious I would have laughed. I wasn't bitter about his other conquests and I wasn't ashamed to admit I was now one of them, even if he never said it.

Dom frowned, his brows knitted together. "If she knows it's because you told her."

Now I did laugh. "No, I think it had something to do with her finding my bra in the back seat of your car last week. She bought it for my birthday, she knew it was mine and I'm pretty sure she didn't buy that you don't know how it got there."

I was surprised when he chuckled. "That was a good time." The smirk that crossed his lips made me roll his eyes. "You know that you're not the same though, Lett. Normally I just screw 'em an run." I 

could tell that he was struggling to say something else.

It was the first time that I wondered if maybe things had gotten out of control and we'd taken it too far. See, much to everyone else's disbelief, Dom and I were not madly in love with each other from day one.

Sure, we were good friends and respected each other but the sex was just a bonus that sprung from too many tequilas and being too drunk to drive home. I'd ended up in his bed, apparently Vince had put me there once I passed out on the couch. Dom had come into his room and just passed out next to me, one arm around my waist. It wasn't the first time that had happened after a race party at the Toretto house. Before I would have slept in Mia's room but she had a habit of sleep walking and I would always get stepped on so Vince stopped putting me in there and took me to Dom's room.

Dom never once complained about it but I knew there were times that he would have to turn away girls because I was there. I guess the horniness got the better of him that particular night because I woke to the feel of lips on my collar bone. I remember looking at him in confusion but I never stopped him, it felt too good. He had just grinned at me and continued. It was the best sex I'd ever had.

I was surprised that the next morning it wasn't awkward, not even a little. Instead of avoiding me Dom had dragged me into the shower with him, smirking as he told me the night before had been good for him too. Well, that much I had gathered. Since then we would sneak off for quickies and sometimes drive home for more room but it was purely a physical thing. I never felt anything more for him than normal except a new appreciation for his talented hands.

I could feel him looking at me differently and I knew he enjoyed our dirty little secret but it started to get to me. I didn't want to always look over my shoulder when we were together in case someone caught us. I didn't care because it wasn't affectionate, it was lust. The team knew Dom was a player and I wasn't so innocent myself so I started asking Dom why it would matter if they knew. We were all adults, who would care.

After I asked him the first time, things slowed down with us. We would sneak off less often but when we were alone together, Dom took more time with it. The first time we took our time it blew my mind. He had explored every inch of me before but this time he dwelled on it and took me to new heights. I repaid him in kind. But afterward I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place and I saw it again when he told me I wasn't the same as all the other girls.

"I'm exactly the same, don't try and make me feel special." I tried to make it a joke but he didn't laugh. He just gave me a somewhat pained look for my comment.

"You're not just some cheap whore though and I think...I think I should stop treating you like one." He sunk onto the bed next to me, his eyes never meeting mine.

"You don't treat me like a cheap whore." I reached out to place my hand on his cheek, turning his head to make him look at me. "Hey, what's going on?"  


He took my hand from his cheek, lacing our fingers together, something he never usually did. "Things have changed Lett. I thought it would be okay but now it's getting complicated." I don't think I'd ever seen him so confused.

"What are you talking about, things aren't complicated. We're friends. Friends who happen to sleep together but that's all it is." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I think that line is beginning to blur for me babe." His voice was so sincere that I knew he was serious.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it anymore because I don't want to fall for you."

"Ouch."

"I don't mean that I don't want you I mean...I don't even know what I mean." He shook his head in frustration. "You don't think it feels different now?"

"No, not really."

"When we're together, I want it to last longer. And when we're just hanging out I want to kiss you and stuff but I can't around the others."

"I'm confused. So you don't want people to know about us because you're starting to have feelings for me? Wouldn't that make you want people to know more?." I wasn't sure what to make of this. On one hand I cared a lot about Dom, he'd been in my life since we were kids. But on the other hand, being _with _him wasn't something I'd ever considered.

Dom shook his head again. "I don't want them to see me screw it up. I don't want to hurt you. So maybe we should just end this." I knew Dom well enough to see he was getting nervous, he wouldn't look at me.

"If that's what you want." The words were surprisingly hard to get out.

"Yeah."

I let him leave after he said that and the physical benefits of our relationship left with him at that point. It was strange making the transition back to just friends and starting to sleep with other people. I saw him staring at me sometimes but I never called him on it, let him have that.

Things continued that way for months until finally I felt the last of the tension had lifted, he seemed more at ease. Mia and the guys had never said a word about it, I think they were too scared of what we might do to them if they brought it up. We were back to how things had been before, so you 

could imagine my surprise when he turned up at my place after a race. I was sick with the cold and hadn't gone, instead staying wrapped up in bed watching old car movies.

He had let himself in, he always had a spare key, and made his way to my room, carrying a tupperware box. When I asked what he was doing there he just handed me the box and a fork. I smiled seeing it was some of Mia's spaghetti, still warm. I ate in silence, letting him move in behind me, his legs on either side of me as his arms slid around my waist, kissing my shoulder.

I've never asked him what made him come to my place instead of partying with the others, I didn't want to embarrass him by making him say it. But I knew. I knew Dom had fallen, because I was falling too.

_  
This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely times  
It's hard to know who's on your side  
Most of the time_

_Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Sometimes you just can't make it on your own_

_If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
Well I'll always be your friend_

_When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am_


End file.
